User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 008: Black Guard + Avian Beast vs. Soulrune
Win without Summoning a single monster? :O Also, first Triangle Duel. X starts with 8000 LP, while Malcolm and Miranda start with 4000 LP apiece. Turn 1: Malcolm * Normal Summons "Black Guard - Axeman" (1700/1600). * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Miranda * Draws. * Normal Summons "Avian Beast - Storm" (2100/900). * Ends her turn. Turn 3: X * Draws. * Places "Soulrune of Pacifism" from his hand to his Pendulum Zone (Scale ?). * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Malcolm * Draws. * Normal Summons "Black Guard - Templar" (1700/1000). * Uses the effect of "Templar", Special Summoning "Black Guard - Marshal" from his hand (1900/300). * Since he controls a "Black Guard" monster, he Special Summons "Black Guard - Footman" from his hand (400/'2000'). * Uses "Templar" and "Footman" to Nucleo Summon "Black Guard - Paladin" (2800/1600), but X uses the effect of "Soulrune of Stillbirth" from his hand, by discarding itself and 1 other "Soulrune" monster ("Soulrune of Warding"), to negate the Nucleo Summon of "Paladin", and banishing it. * Uses "Axeman" and "Marshal" to Nucleo Summon "Black Guard - Swordsman" (2700/1400). * "Swordsman" gains 100 ATK for each "Black Guard" monster in his Graveyard. He has 2 monsters (2700 -> 2900/1400). * Uses the effect of "Footman" from his Graveyard, banishing it to inflict 1000 damage to X (X: 8000 -> 7000). (Swordsman: 2900 -> 2800/1400). * "Swordsman" attacks, buy X activates the effect of "Soulrune of Reparations" from his hand, discarding it to make X draw 1 card each time Malcolm attacks in this Battle Phase. He draws 1 card. * The attack is proceeded (Malcolm: 4000 -> 3600, due to the Pendulum Effect of "Soulrune of Pacifism"), but X activates the effect of "Soulrune of Betrayal" in his hand, discarding it to redirect the damage X would take to Malcolm (Malcolm: 3600 -> 800). * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Miranda * Draws. * Banishes "Avian Beast - Storm" to Spatial Summon "Avian Beast - Eurus" (2400/1000). * "Eurus" attacks directly (Miranda: 4000 -> 3600), but X activates the effect of "Soulrune of Reparations" in his hand, discarding it. From now on, each time Miranda attacks during this Battle Phase, X draws 1 card. He does so now. * Activates the effect of "Eurus", gaining 100 ATK each time it battles (2400 -> 2500/1000) (X: 7000 -> 4500). * "Eurus" attacks once more in a row due to its effect (Miranda: 3600 -> 3200) (Eurus: 2500 -> 2600/1000). X draws 1 card by the effect of "Soulrune of Reparations", but he uses the effect of "Soulrune of Betrayal" in his hand, discarding it to redirect the damage X would take to Miranda (Miranda: 3200 -> 600). * Ends her turn. Turn 6: X * Draws. * Activates the effect of "Soulrune of Nullity" from his hand, discarding it to inflict 200 damage to Malcolm for each "Soulrune" monster in his Graveyard. There are currently 7 "Soulrune" monsters (Malcolm: 800 -> 0). As he lost the Duel, his "Black Guard - Swordsman" left the field. * Activates the effect of "Soulrune of Recovery" from his hand, discarding it to return "Soulrune of Betrayal" from his Deck to his hand. * Ends his turn. Turn 7: Miranda * Draws. * On Miranda's Standby Phases, he uses the effect of "Soulrune of Nihilism" from his hand, discarding it to force her "Avian Beast - Eurus" to attack. * "Eurus" attacks (Miranda: 600 -> 200), but X activates the effect of "Soulrune of Betrayal" from his hand, discarding it to redirect the damage X would take to Miranda (Miranda: 200 -> 0). X wins. Category:Blog posts